German published Patent Application No. 199 43 717 discloses a slide of the type considered, the constituent material of whose body is not specified.
The manufacturing of the body of this known slide by injection molding of a cheap plastic material, which preferably should be wear resistant and have a low coefficient of friction, would be desirable in that it could be carried out at very low costs.
Moreover, the use of a plastic material with a low coefficient of friction would allow the lateral appendage of the body to smoothly slide along the guide rails of the window regulator with minimal forces of friction.
However, a direct contact of both the head of the tightening screw of the clamp and the movable jaw with the plastic material which constitutes the plate portion would be undesirable, since its plastic material, if it is of an inexpensive quality, in the greatest part of the cases would undergo inadmissible deformation by squashing.
On the other hand, the use of a special squash-resistant plastic material, such as a polytetrafluoroethylene or another technopolymer, would involve an inadmissible cost in the mass-production of window regulators.